Pomegranate
by ThriceBackPaladin
Summary: Hades and Persephone's story with a little bit of a twist... When the god of the underworld falls in love, what happens to the recipient?
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: ****This is my first Fanfic, please be gentle. .**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

The Hall glistened in the light. The pearl columns reaching into the sky, the hall shining brightly with various colours never before had the throne room of Olympus looked so festive. Never before had Zeus been as frightened. He didn't show it of course; with his sandy blonde hair blowing in the winds, and his regal posture, one might be fooled into thinking that he was the epitome of calm. They would be dead wrong. Only those who saw his fearful emerald eyes understood that he honestly feared for his life.

Hera. No matter how many times he banished it, that one name kept coming back to him. Even worse was the fact that it was always followed by conflicting emotions; fear, regret, and anger were only a few of those emotions that plagued him. Part of him wanted to blame Demeter for everything, but couldn't. It took two to tango after all. He could at least blame her for the flamboyant party she had set up. That he was currently attending. For his newborn daughter. Demeter's daughter.

His affair would not go unnoticed and he knew it. What he didn't know however, was how much time it would take for Hera to get revenge. He couldn't even fathom what revenge she would take. That was what scared him the most.

Zeus sighed. The only reason Zeus had married Hera in the first place, was the fact that she had the most support from the other gods. No one else was as powerful politically as Zeus and Hera. That was the rationale at least.

Zeus snapped out of his train of thought when Hephaestus prodded him. The young god was ugly but soft-spoken sort of a and had a rebellious streak. He reminded Zeus of himself in that last quality.

"You may speak my son," he relented.

"Mother said that after the party, she wishes to speak with you,-" Zeus let out a breath he didn't know he had taken. As long as she didn't ask for-, "and Aunt Demeter."

* * *

** A/N: This is a little bit short but I will edit this later. Please tell me about any grammar mistakes, or anything you think should be added removed or improved. This little story will start from her party to the Epilogue with Hades.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry about that false alarm earlier, I didn't know how to add a chapter so that ended up happening. I'm going to add a preview to the beginning of every chapter onwards so look forward to that. I'm going to update this chapter later, but I'm publishing it now as a consolation present for the false alarm, and as I haven't been updating.**_

* * *

_Preview: Zeus looked at her dumbfoundedly. He had no idea that she felt like that._

* * *

The sound of footsteps echoed as Zeus walked down the white hallway towards his destination. There was no doubt that he could have appeared there in all of his glory, but that would have undoubtedly just made Hera angry. That and he would rather prolong the time before their confrontation. Hera and Demeter in the same room was always trouble, especially when they were working together, or mad at each other. People had said many things about him, but something no one had ever said was that he was stupid.

"Zeus, you idiot," a young black haired girl chirped from behind. He had to think of the irony of that statement for a moment before taking a look back at her. Now if that had been anyone else who said that, they would have gotten a Thunder-Bolt to the face. She could only say it because she was tolerable. She was an Unformed One, a will without any power, just potential for it. If she grew any more powerful she could become a god... or a Titan. She was very valuable to both sides in the Titan wars as a primordial entity. He had grown fond of her during that time because she was just like him in some strange and unfathomable way.

"It was kind of stupid of you to- What do I mean 'kind of stupid'? That was Atlas stupid!" She said as she laughed in a self-serving kind of way. Zeus grimaced at the memory. She had used him as bait to capture the Titan and then trap the him... and Zeus ended up under him for about a month. It was astonishing how manipulative and cruel such a small creature could be.

"You are lucky Hera hasn't killed you yet. All throughout the party I could FEEL her staring at you with malice."

Zeus paused to remember the life-threatening feeling he had felt earlier that day. He started walking again, feeling her dark eyes on his back.

"Don't ignore the messenger," she said "I'm just going to give you some advice."

"What?"

"If you survive this time, don't so this again. I have a feeling that you will only be so lucky before she'll want to kill you, and your progeny."

"You aren't perfect either," He said trying to shift the subject "You are just a will after all. Maybe you should take my offer and have some of my energy. You could just become a god right now!" This had been their latest argument. She wanted to stay a will. It was insane to him. How could she want to stay in such an unstable form?! If a more powerful entity wanted to, they could just overpower her and absorb her essence. Uncharacteristically for her, she looked down at the floor bashfully.

"About that," she said, "for a long time I've had this feeling that I wasn't meant to be a god, or Titan, or any other kind of entity like that." She looked back up at him. "I'm not being stupid, am I?"

Zeus looked at her dumbfoundedly. He had no idea that she felt like that.

"Maybe you should see The Fates?" "What? Those Hags? Sorry I don't trust them. They have their own agendas."

"So do you."

"Touche. Well I guess I'll see them after I go mess with old fishface."

"See you later, kill some fish for me." Zeus started to walk onwards, when he heard her voice again.

"Oh and Zeus? The door is right there." She smirked as she pointed to a door on his left. He cursed. He had been walking the halls in circles for a while now, as he was sure she had noticed.

"Welp, my work here is done, see ya later Zeus."

"I'll see you later too. Eris."

With that, she was gone. He kind of missed her when she did that. It was like her existence and the time spent with her itself, were all erased. That was what he was most worried about when it came to her. He looked back to the door. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't spend eternity out side of the door.

"Well, here goes," He said as he started to turn the door knob. as soon as he opened the door he remembered what lay behind it. Another hallway. It led to the chambers where Hera and Demeter would be waiting of course but, it was a long and boring climb.

He suddenly had a greater appreciation for materializing out of thin air. With that appreciation guiding him he materialized in front of the REAL door. NOW it was time to confront his problems. He outstretched his hand towards the door when he heard an indignant shout. His hand hesitated before firmly clasping the door handle and throwing the door open. He arrived to a scene of Hera sitting calmly in a chair while Demeter was yelling and throwing various items, all of which kept missing their mark. Demeter quieted when she saw Zeus.

"Stop her," she growled "Do you know what she's planning?"

"Now, now," Hera's elegant voice alighted the air as she crossed one leg over another, "Younger sister, if you would be so kind I would like to tell him myself."

"Sure, it'll come right out of the bitch's mouth."

"Demeter." Zeus' voice rumbled throughout the room. Demeter looked shocked, then quickly shut her mouth, while Hera sat quietly in the chair playing with her ebony locks of hair. Emerald eyes met purple as he looked towards Hera; this was the confrontation he had been waiting for? The one he had been dreading? This was way too tame, way too much like a regular dispute be tween Hera and any other goddess. He searched her eyes for the answer, but they wouldn't open up to him. He was closed out. She was an enigma and her face betrayed no emotion.

"What have you told Demeter?"

"Only that as punishment for your little," at this she made a small sneer "rendezvous, I will be the one to decide who the little Kore will marry." Zeus looked dumbstruck.

"H-H-How can you say something like that, what gives you the right?" he said even though he knew the answer very well.

"Did you already forget Zeus?" she said in a mocking tone, "I am the goddess of marriage. I have a dominion over these matters, and also for your indiscretion I could do much worse." Her voice grew cold. This was her territory, by the ancient laws he would not be able to interfere unless she had brought some harm to the child directly. She was prepared.

"Fine. You win." he said. Demeter looked at him in shock. "How can you say such a thing?"

He looked back at her with almost pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but this is outside of my current territory."

"Fine!" she shouted as she stormed out of the room.

"I hope you are happy Hera."

"More than you will ever know."

If not anything else, that one sentence was the single most horrifying thing he had ever heard.

* * *

**After Notes: My Schoolwork, Writers bloc****k, anime, life and general laziness have been stopping me from writing more. And the fact that I threw out like fifty drafts before being contented with this one. Last month I gave up on thinking about it, hoping I would get a sudden burst of inspiration -I know the feeling of a cancelled story that I like all too well- and today in the shower It came to me. I hope you can forgive me for my Hiatus. v_v**

**A/N 2: Yeah, I added on more and also, the idea for the preview came from Silver Age DC Comics, if you understand what that was like then you get where I am going with this :P. My goodness, this is longer than Insert random Fanfic here Nice!**


End file.
